


All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джефф как стэнд-ап артист. Это очень больной, злой и глупый фанфик. Реализован так называемый "эзопов язык". Собственно, это пересказ предыстории Иракской войны. Осторожно, очень много матерной лексики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)

Над ним монотонно гнусит голос темнокожей Мии. Джефф ненавидит рэп - он зовет себя музыкальным снобом. Именно поэтому он ставит на свой выход "Paper Planes". Его бесит этот слащавый речитатив ни о чем. Он подзаряжается ненавистью перед выходом.  
В эти секунды он ненавидит всех.   
Вообще-то, такие секунды не столь уж редки.

\- И-и-и-и-и Джефф Неполиткорректный Подонок снова на с-с-сцене-е-е! - раскатисто орет конферансье.

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money.

 

Джефф - руки в карманах, капюшон худи скрывает голову, - враскачку выходит на сцену, как гопник на угол. Он подозрительно оглядывается на кулисы, словно там прячутся копы, только и поджидающие конца номера. Он весь перекашивается, глядя туда, и жвачным, которые сидят за столиками, становится интересно. Они неосознанно перевешиваются на стульях. Им любопытно - может, там и правда полицейские?

\- Вы знаете, я простой мексиканец, говорю, что вижу, - задумчиво начинает Джефф, подходя к микрофону. Стойка после предыдущего оратора слишком высока, он тянет голову, как черепашка. Руки по-прежнему в карманах, глубоко-глубоко, и весь он спрятан в своей безразмерной белой худи, сутул и зажат. Спрятан - и при этом пытается вытянуться. Тщетно. Ростом не вышел для стойки. Отрегулировать сам - он как бы не догадывается.

\- В общем, - интеллигентно мямлит Джефф. - Каждый раз шоу-бизнес вышибает меня, как жопа пробку.  
И втягивает голову в плечи, молчит, комично моргая, словно онемев от жгучего внимания зрителей.  
Когда на сцену выходит зашуганный "белый мусор" и начинает говорить на стереотипном сленге, но голосом рафинированного ботаника, это выглядит смешно. Жвачные начинают улыбаться.  
Он снова озадаченно оглядывается.  
\- Я хочу сказать, вы все примерно представляете, какой там треш происходит, - он кивает на кулисы. - Знаете, толпа народу, все такие, как Эдварды Каллены - сексуальны, в блестках и ни черта не понимают.  
Зрители благосклонно похохатывают. Всем нравится, когда унижают других. Жвачные не видят, что отсюда, со сцены, они сами именно так и смотрятся. В блестках.

\- Все куда-то бегут. Все что-то орут. Всем что-то нужно, сука, всё и сразу.   
Легкий матерок - приятная специя к сценической речи. Можно и переборщить, ничего страшного.  
\- Сколько-то минут назад был номер, перед вами прыгали гомосеки в балетных трико - грудь показывали, ножки, все дела. Такие, с игрушками и плетками. Помните, да?   
Зрители, улыбаясь, кивают.

\- Я их давно знаю. Каждый раз, как эти пидарасы готовятся к выходу, каждый раз происходит какая-то хуйня. Клянусь! Это просто в генах у них прописано, они по-другому не могут. А такого высокого негра помните? Звезда номера, да. Марси зовут. Самое гейское имя на свете, блядь, хуже выбрать не мог. Черный такой, блестящий, как автопокрышка, по-моему, он из нее-то и сделан. Если судить по тому, как он лыбится, это же не лицо, а сука пластик! Так вот, сегодня перед своим номером Марси наворачивал круги за сценой и орал: "Где мое дилдо! Где мое ебаное дилдо-о?!"  
Джефф гримасничает и вопит. Жвачные хохочут.   
\- Своими глазами видел, честное слово! Гей-ниггер просто ебанулся! "Я хочу трахаться прямо сейчас, где мое дилдо?!"  
Не случайно его псевдоним - "Неполиткорректный подонок".

\- Ну, короче, Марси бегает и бегает. Не надо было его трогать, он бы успокоился, оттрахал бы на сцене кого-нибудь, подумаешь. Что? Я вижу шок на ваших лицах? Кого-то это до сих пор удивляет? Тонны клипов на ТВ! Блядский тверк от блядской Сайрус! И вас до сих пор шокирует то, что мы все помешаны на сексе?   
Он медленно и картинно фейспалмит. С худи что-то сыпется. Публика, слышно, ухмыляется.  
\- В общем, говорю, не надо было его трогать, - продолжает Джефф. - Но нет же, наш управляющий Тони - вон, видите, жирный еврей Тони стоит? Привет, ублюдок!  
Луч рампы переходит на полноватого парня в деловом костюме, который подпирает стену рядом с выходом. Это, действительно, Тони, и многие его знают. Все улыбаются. Тони тоже улыбается и степенно кивает, здороваясь с публикой.  
\- Так вот, жиртрест Тони такой возьми, да и скажи ниггеру: "А твое дилдо у Ахмеда". Ахмед тоже неебически крутой товарищ, лучший бармен во всем ЛА! Привет, Ахмед! Сделай ручкой людям!  
Зрители машут ему, и черноглазый парень за стойкой, освещенный рампой, машет им в ответ. Жвачные понимают, о чем говорит Джефф. Думают, что понимают.

\- Ну, Марси, конечно, устремляется к Ахмеду, что твой кобель к сучке. Мы его пытались удержать - бесполезно! Он разбомбил всех, просто разнес в клочья, народ, вы не поверите, что у нас творится там за кулисами!  
Тут Джефф хлопает по своей худи - и, оказывается, она не белая. Она присыпана мелом и блестками. Блестящая пыль сыпется с него, обнажая красную ткань, на которой реалистично нарисованы мышцы, кое-где проглядывают белые кости. "Освежеванный" Джефф чихает. Зрители смеются.  
\- Ебаные блестки. Знаете, я почувствовал, что оказался в Ираке, кха-кха. Там такая же дрянь постоянно в воздухе. Я там был, как вы знаете. Так вот, точно говорю, мы все страдали насморком и ходили с красными глазами, как ебаные наркоманы в ломке. В сериале это, конечно, не показали. Никому не интересны больные мужики. Вот больные на голову - другое дело. А Марси болен на всю голову, точно вам говорю. Он же гей-ниггер, он прилетел с той планеты.  
Публика хихикает, понимая игру слов и кто такой Марси на самом деле.

\- Так вот, Марси такой врывается к Ахмеду и начинает просто исходить на дерьмо: "Отдай мне дилдо, сволочь!" И Ахмед ему: "Ни за что не отдам!" Марси кричит: "Тебя надо казнить! Я знаю, что ты мусульманин! Ты преступник, ты трахаешься с женщинами!"   
Джефф делает паузу. Реплика разрывает шаблон. Зрители ржут в голос.

\- Ахмед такой в ответ: "А твое какое дело, с кем я трахаюсь! Ты вчера закрыл меня в подсобке, мне так и пришлось ночевать там, скотина!" Марси отвечает: "Потому что нельзя трахаться с курдами, ты травишь их своими газами из пукана!" Ахмед ему: "Н-да? А ничего, что у тебя самого газы?" Ребята, - тут Джефф останавливается и говорит очень серьезно: - Это не смешно.

Именно внезапная серьезность производит обратный эффект - люди плачут от смеха. Кто-то ржет от тупого сортирного юмора - псевдоюмора. Но Джефф слышит, что многие смеются горько и слегка истерично. Он хочет надеяться на это.   
\- Это не смешно, ребята. Они испортили мне худи! - Джефф хлопает по своим бокам, вздымая клубы мела и блесток. - Короче, Марси разбомбило пукан в край, он начал орать, кричать, биться в стены головой, предъявлять пробирки какие-то. Ахмед такой стоит, смотрит на него, ничего не понимает. Правда, Ахмед? Скажи, что ты ничего не понял?  
Бармен кричит:  
\- Точно, Джефф, нихуя не понял!  
\- И что ты сделал, Ахмед?  
\- Я его трахнул!  
\- Ты трахнул Марси?!  
\- Да! Потом он меня, потом опять я его, потом он меня, потом...  
\- А потом они трахнули меня! - орет Джефф так, что перекрывает шум в клубе. Вены вздуваются на его шее. - Эти суки трахнули меня! Простого, блядь, мексиканца, который вообще, ебанаврот, ни при чем, отымели сразу оба! Во все дырки! Аж блестки летели во все стороны! Ебаные блестки!  
Зрители ржут. Зрители просто - ржут. Джефф злобно улыбается, разглядывая зал. Жвачные. Потребители. "Жрать-срать-ржать. Жрать-срать-ржать". Они полагают, что поняли байку. Поняли, да не всё.  
\- А вы думали, почему я вышел сегодня на сцену, как больная утка, - спокойно добавляет он, добивая публику. И заканчивает номер: - Я никогда не пойму этот ваш чертов шоу-бизнес.

Народ в зале хлопает в ладоши, всхлипывая от смеха.  
Джефф знает, что ничего не продается лучше, чем плевки в лицо. Люди любят слушать гневные обличения. Карлин отлично это понимает, поэтому продается на ура.  
Джефф знает, что он - ни черта не комик. Он не умеет шутить. Поэтому публика довольна.  
Он уходит со сцены, так же горбясь, руки в карманах.

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money.  
_________________  
Организация гей-ниггеров http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay_Nigger_Association_of_America  
Адский трэш про геев-ниггеров из космоса - вики http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gayniggers_from_Outer_Space

Собственно история и предыстория войны в Ираке: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0

Аллюзии на события следующие:  
\- Ахмед в подсобке. Саддама Хуссейна после войны в 1991 году заблокировали экономически, а также физически, в виде так называемых no-fly zones. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraqi_no-fly_zones  
\- про пукан. Америка также применяла газовое оружие в Ираке http://newsland.com/news/detail/id/592866/  
\- пробирки. Колин Пауэлл демонстрировал ампулу с якобы бациллами сибирской язвы в Совете Безопасности ООН, настаивая, что Саддам опасен для всего мира.


End file.
